Krile Mayer Baldesion
Krile Mayer Baldesion, also known as Cara or Kururu, is a protagonist from Final Fantasy V. She is the princess of Bal Castle and the granddaughter of the king, Galuf Halm Baldesion. She is notable for being able to talk to Moogles and Chocobos and being able to tame and befriend Wind Drakes. She even keeps a pet Moogle in her room and a Wind Drake on her balcony. When she first appears, she is known as Girl. Personality Krile is a bright and optimistic young girl. Like Galuf, the driving force behind her seems to be hope. She is also extremely knowledgeable about Exdeath and the Interdimensional Rift. Krile's optimism and cheery outlook allow her to make light of an otherwise grave situation, or even the responsibilities of royalty, and she sometimes teases the other party members. Krile also seems to have a sixth sense about her grandfather and his friends, and when things are going wrong somewhere else. Story When Krile was very young, her parents left on an expedition to the Gloceana Desert to save a Wind Drake, but all that returned was the dragon. She formed a close bond with it, and presumably she was raised by her grandfather Galuf. She was close to him throughout her childhood, and was concerned when he disappeared on his way to protect the Wind Crystal in the First World. She is first seen briefly in the Ship Graveyard, where Siren attempts to ensnare the party with hallucinations of their loved ones. Galuf barely recognizes her, however, and he is unaffected by the spell. She is next seen in two quick flashbacks aboard the Fire Ship, when Galuf's memory starts to return. Finally, when the party goes to go save the final Crystal, she eventually arrives in a fourth meteor at the Ronka Ruins, using her magic to disable a possessed King Tycoon and helps Galuf recover from his amnesia, but is too late to stop the Earth Crystal from shattering. With Exdeath reawakening, she and her grandfather return to their world to combat the returning threat. When the other Light Warriors follow them to her world, Krile aids them several times before eventually joining them. She retrieves them from the Moogle Village on her wind drake, and gives Lenna an Elixir after she is poisoned after eating Dragon Grass. The rush of activity drains her though, and she is forced to remain in bed a short time while she recovers her strength. During this time, the party confronts Exdeath in the Great Forest of Moore after accidentally breaking the seals on the world's Crystals, and are quickly defeated as he turns the crystals' power on them. Krile, somehow sensing that something is wrong, rushes off on her wind drake to save them. She tries to contain Exdeath, but he traps her in a ring of fire. Enraged, Galuf rises again, shattering the Crystal binding him in the process, and furiously assaults Exdeath until the warlock is forced to flee (with the Crystals), freeing the others, but at the cost of his life. Krile is grief-stricken by his death, but his ghost appears to her and reassures her that she is not alone, leaving behind a memento that grants her his abilities. Krile decides at that moment to take up her grandfather's role as a Warrior of Light, and none of the others object. Galuf's spirit imbues her with all his knowledge and skills in battle (meaning Krile will have all the ABP, Job Skills, EXP, and equipment that Galuf had). With her impressive knowledge of Exdeath, Krile is a great help to the party. The party seemingly defeat Exdeath at his castle, but the remaining three Crystals shatter immediately afterward. When they are mysteriously returned to Castle Tycoon, Krile once again senses something is wrong. She feels Galuf wants her to hurry somewhere, so she and Bartz slip away from the coronation ceremony at the castle. They soon fall into an Antlion's pit, but are rescued by Faris after promising not to leave her behind again. Krile, at this point, begins complaining of a painful splinter. At Ghido's Cave, after he reveals the two worlds have just been merged, the "splinter" in Krile's hand turns out to be a disguised Exdeath, who emerges and reveals his true goal, the Void, which emerges over Castle Tycoon. After obtaining the Sealed Weapons, Krile and the others enter the Interdimensional Rift in order to defeat him. Krile acts as a guide there, and the Warriors fight and defeat Exdeath and Neo Exdeath. She is the first to be lifted by the power of the Crystals after the battle. After Exdeath's defeat, Krile returns to Bal and claims the vacated throne, though she jokes about it a bit. She writes a long letter to Mid about what the other Warriors are up to and visits the Guardian Tree where Galuf died. She is joined by Bartz, Faris, and Lenna, who cheer her up and together they promise to stay friends forever and protect the Crystals. Abilities Although Krile's job class skills are not any different from the other party members', she has a few abilities unique to her. Krile is able to sense the illusion that covers Castle Exdeath, although she needs the help of her grandfather's spirit and the warriors in Quelb to break it. She is also able to see ghosts and speak to them when the other party members cannot, such as when Syldra's spirit appears. Krile also has the ability to speak to wind drakes and Moogles. At one point, Ghido also communicates with her telepathically, although it is unclear if he has a special reason for choosing her. There is no canon explanation given for why Krile has these abilities, however. Musical Themes Krile's theme is considered to be "The Castle of Dawn", which plays during most of her early appearances, and later on, in the Castle of Bal, her home. Trivia *The cheerful, energetic, and determined Krile is the first character in the "perky young girl" archetype that appears in the subsequent numerical ''Final Fantasy'' games. She was followed by Relm, Yuffie, Selphie, Eiko, Rikku, Penelo, and Vanille. It is also interesting to note that Krile and Penelo, both characters in this archetype, wrote "recap" letters to a friend detailing events after the game had ended. *Krile makes a cameo in Dissidia Final Fantasy as a tutor from the in-game manuals. Category:Final Fantasy V Player Characters